She Sleeps
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: As she sleeps, I do during the night what I don't dare to do during the day. Cam One-shot! Carly x Sam


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own a thing.**

**Warnings: Cam pairing! (Carly x Sam)**

**A/N: Eh…I just wanted to join the parade that appears to be going on (although I'm a bit late, lol). I mean, have you noticed all the Cam fictions that suddenly came out of nowhere?! Well, I did, so this fic is not too good, but yeah, read it anyways! **

**P.S. I changed this title like three times…**

_She sleeps_

(Carly's P.O.V)

The small of her forehead, there's were I lay my lips. I allow them to linger there for a few seconds. I do not worry of her eyes opening and discovering my actions, she's asleep. And when Sam sleeps, everyone knows there's only one thing that can wake her: the smell of food. But it's some unholy hour in the night and Spencer, who's usually the one to cook in the house, is also asleep. I'm the only one awake right now. I am the only one who can't seal her eyelids when this blond sleeps beside her, which happens often, very often; not that I'm complaining.

I do complain about having to do this as she sleeps though. It would be so much better if she were awake, if she did to me what I do to her, if she reciprocated my feelings. Sadly, this is reality, and she's not going to wake up with a smile if she found out about this.

No matter though, because she's fast asleep. And as she sleeps I can do this, I can kiss her and caress her and pretend she's mine, all mine and no one else's. As she sleeps I kiss her forehead and glide my lips along her long, thin nose and softly kiss its top. Feeling her breath on my chin I shudder but keep silent, not wanting to risk her stirring.

I pull back less than an inch away and raise my right hand, hovering over her blond eyebrows. She takes such good care of them; they are always thin with a nice arched form and no hair sticking out. I run a finger over her right eyebrow and pushing my self up, I lower my lips over her left one. My hand reaches its slim end but keeps trailing down the side of her face. I have to bite my lips to keep from sighing at the softness of her skin. It's excruciatingly velvety, making you want to touch it all the more, forcing you to restrain yourself while teasing you about the agonizing need it makes you undertake. Her skin is spotless too, and as white as moonlight. It is impeccable.

Tenderly, I grip her chin caressing it with my thumb and place my lips upon her cheekbone. They may remind you of porcelain dolls because they are white with the slightest pink blush in them and you don't know if to pinch them or caress them. I don't have that problem though; I pinch them during the day and caress them during the night. I brush my fingertips over them in occasions but I prefer to graze them with my lips like I am doing now, before pressing them against her flesh.

I lean back as I caress her right cheek, and wonder if there is something about her that I do not like. There must be something; even people who have been in love and together for years find things that they don't like about each other. However, I have known Sam almost all my life, I know that most people say her personality stinks because she's aggressive and extremely outspoken, I admire her for it. I think it's amazing how she just simply takes what she wants not caring of what people say or think but remembering to 'kick their asses out of her way if they get between her and her goal', in her exact words. And I have also seen how she has grown up, from a thin cute – until she opens her mouth – girl, to a very attractive – until she opens her mouth again- young girl.

I have seen her inside and out. I know her better than I know myself, I know of the weakness nobody dares to find out for fear of what she might do to them. I know of the cheesy love she holds for some girly things, I know of her fears, and of her strengths. And I like them all, and when they all comes together mind, body and soul, I love it all.

It is my love for her that prevents me from revealing my feelings in plain day light, and I'm succumbed to shower her with kisses within the darkness of the night. I feel my heart in my throat, in the same manner as nights before, as I gaze at her lips. Its beat so powerful, that my lips tremble to its pace. I hold my breath as I near her petal rose lips, lightly soaking my own in anticipation. And I'm there, pressing them together gently. They are soft and sweet and I feel like I can live out of them. Even if I'm barely moving against them, their proximity and delicate caress is enough to sustain me.

I reluctantly let go, but not for long am I apart from her succulent skin. I tilt my head to the left slightly and lean down, yet I stop mid way, frighten. The girl that is supposed to be asleep has just moved, turning her face to her left. I stay unmoving, paralyzed where I lay beside her.

"Sam?" I call, wondering if she has awakened and praying she has not. She doesn't respond. There are times in which she moves, most of them to my benefit, and in these occasions I ponder my next actions like I am doing now. Should I halt my deeds and lay down for tonight? Is this a sigh that I should stop this heart-lifting behavior perpetually?

I gaze down at the long expose neck underneath me. And as I stare at it's lusciousness I forget all about my queries and their unknown answers. I lean down and kiss her neck, breathing in her scent. She smells like my lavender body gel, and it excites me to know I have my aroma over her in some way. In my aroused haze I dare to let my tongue out and lightly lick the spot I was previously kissing. She does not taste as sweet as she smells, her flavor is more fiery-like and my tongue asks for more. Between kisses and licks I make a path down her neck to her collar bone. She's wearing a low-cut sleeveless shirt that makes it oh so easy to touch her chest and look down her top. I graze my fingers below her collarbone but do nothing more not wanting for my transgression to take a more horrific level. I have no desire to disrespect her or hurt her, my only craving is to spray her with the most unalloyed love I have for her.

Thus I return the same way I arrived, up her neck. Her tang captivates me once again, to the point that I almost bite her but stop myself just in time. My almost slip pushed me to progress upward, and I caress her earlobe with my lips before softly kissing behind it. Now my lips are on her jaw line making their way to her chin, nearing the end of this glorious journey. I have to push myself up and lean over her to reach her mouth, and almost forlornly I press my lips to her one last time for this night, prolonging the seconds, hoping to still feel her lips when I depart.

Finally I take my leave, abandoning the closeness of our bodies to return to that cold side of my bed. I close my eyes and think of her, and of what I have just done, and of how much I desire to do it all over again. Preferably, with her awake and willing; my everlasting dream.

(Sam's P.O.V)

I know her routine; I have memorized it throughout the months. In occasions making it easier for her advantage and easier for my pleasure; this is why I sleep over so often.

I have to restrain my smirks, my sighs and my moans, it is torture. A painfully sweet torture that burns my insides, and I'm whining a lot but I'm not really objecting. I do grieve about my lack of courage though. I am so tough for so many things but when it comes to her I'm whipped, in all sense of the word. I become shy and nervous, and when her deed is done I regret it and reprimand myself for my absence of guts.

I have thought of it countless of times, of how to show her my consciousness as the act takes place. To show her I'm awake and content with the events, yet I stay motionless, aside for the little help I toss at times. Once again, I keep my eyes close, my lips pressed together, my arms and my whole body suffering from intense gravity. For I also wonder, how would she feel if she knew I had been awake all this time?

Nevertheless I turn to my right because I can feel her so close to me, and as I turn I raise my left arm and place it over her stomach. She goes stiff, not expecting my contact, but relaxes a moment later, and places a hand over my arm.

I have been doing nothing for so long, and I can't do something too rash right now, mainly because I don't know what or how. But doing nothing does not terminate my longing to reach out and tell her I love her, and press my lips to hers and kiss her all over like she has done to me countless of times afore.

And so I make a move, and hope that tomorrow I can make two and thenceforth things will fall into place.

Fin

**A/N: I didn't like that ending… **

**But now that you have read it, leave me a review! **


End file.
